


Caught In The Act

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: Robert stumbles upon something unexpected. Or Robert finds out about Paddy's affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best i could do with the current lack of writing i seem to be able to do. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos.

It was funny really, to Robert it was nothing short of a tad hilarious. Sure, it didn’t make sense why he was amused to witness something he had no right to witness, but that didn’t stop the small grin creeping onto his face, he thought his eyes for a second were deceiving him that the family man with the squeaky clean reputation wasn’t groping a woman in broad daylight behind the church for anyone to see. For once he wasn’t the one harbouring a dirty secret, although to him Aaron was anything but, the relationship, if you could even call it that was something Robert had not just wanted but needed. It wasn’t just sex with Aaron it hadn’t been since Christmas day 2014. The few people that found out their secret before the affair was ultimately revealed made the feelings well and truly known, though Paddy being one of the most objective towards their then secret, He made his distaste clear from the start. Stating that an affair was wrong and that Aaron could do better and Robert didn’t disagree with him on that point, but it was still none of his concern or business. It never stopped him interfering though or treating Aaron like a toddler who couldn’t make his own decisions. 

Now looking at the man who he once tried to bury alive, the man who strongly disagreed with his and Aaron’s actions, the man who he shot with his hands all over another woman. A woman that clearly wasn’t Rhona caused Robert’s mind to repeat one word on a loop. Hypocrite. Because he was right? The things Paddy said not just to Aaron but to Robert as well now made him look like an idiot. This was really none of Robert’s concern, he could easily walk away and pretend he saw nothing but he couldn’t force himself to turn around or deep down he just didn’t want too, He was about to make it his business because he could, Robert had nothing left to lose anymore, Not even Aaron was his to lose, Robert knew Aaron was never really his in the first place. It didn’t stop him caring for the younger man though, and what Paddy was doing in some way would end up effecting Aaron in the long run, Robert wasn’t stupid, he had noticed the changes in Aaron over the last couple of weeks, He looked tired and more moody than usual, there was a look in his eyes that Robert couldn’t place or deep down didn’t want to. It didn’t take a genius to work out Aaron was struggling with the return of his Dad and clearly he was the only one to notice so far, Paddy was obviously too busy getting his cheap thrills and Chas was too focussed on the man that her son hated being around to really see what was happening to Aaron. He was on a downward spiral and as much as Robert tried, he could do little to help. Suddenly he was angry at Paddy, he was annoyed that Aaron was suffering in silence and Paddy was none the wiser. 

Robert stood on the spot a moment longer contemplating what his next move would be. His feet carried him forward without much objection and before he knew it, he found himself storming towards the pair of them mere seconds later. The blonde woman removed herself from Paddy kissed him quickly and stepped back before getting into her car and driving away, leaving him staring after her as she disappeared into the distance. Paddy then turned around and he froze in place immediately when he eyed Robert walking towards him. 

“Well, well the tables have turned.” Robert breathed, with a hint of sarcasm as he stopped with his hands securely tucked in his pockets in front of the shocked looking vet. 

Robert waited patiently for more of a reaction, Paddy was never the greatest with his choice of words at the best of times but silence was something he didn’t expect. Paddy shuffled uncomfortably on his feet and stuttered slightly as if nothing he could say would make the situation look any better than it truly was. 

“You can’t... You can’t tell Rhona.” He finally spoke while looking anywhere but at Robert.

In all honesty Robert knew he couldn’t tell anyone about what he stumbled upon. He shot the man for Christ sakes it doesn’t get much worse than that. Robert wasn’t the same person he was in that lodge all those months ago, the regret he felt since that day haunted him and it was slowly changing him. Robert didn’t feel like he owned Paddy anything even after the attempts to bring him down, he was still important to Aaron though, and as much as Robert wanted to expose Paddy for what he was, it would only cause Aaron unnecessary grief and Robert wasn’t heartless contrary to what everyone believed not when it came to Aaron he wasn’t, watching Paddy squirm would be satisfaction enough. It would have to be. 

“I should be impressed, didn’t think you had it in ya.” Robert smiled bitterly. 

“What do you want Robert?” 

The question came across desperate, it wasn’t like his own situation, Robert never had a kid who was relying on him and was currently going through an adoption process, yeah, he hurt people and lied, but that’s what Robert was always like. Paddy had everything to lose he had a proper family setup something Robert never found he had with the White’s. “Bribery doesn’t suit you Paddy.” Robert replied.

Paddy shook his head as a panicked look crossed his face. “What are you gonna do?” He asked, rubbing his hands over his face with a sigh.

“Maybe I should return the favour. Reign your cheating husband in. Those were your words right?” Robert said quizzically, knowing full well they were. “You’re a hypocrite Paddy.”

Robert heard footsteps from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see none other than Aaron walking towards them with a scowl on his face. Paddy stiffened and plastered a smile on his face as Aaron nodded his greeting before turning to Robert with a blank expression that bordered on anger.

“What are you doing talking to him?” Aaron uttered Paddy’s way, only acknowledging who he was talking about with a head tilt in Robert’s direction. 

Uh, we just..” Paddy was struggling, but was thankfully interrupted when Robert continued his sentence. “I ran into him by accident not looking where I was going.” Robert finished as he looked into Aaron’s eyes to see dark circles surrounding them. 

“Right whatever, well you can do one now Robert.” Aaron bowed his head to the floor while rocking on his feet. Robert could tell Aaron was troubled by something and he wanted to know what, Pushing the younger man, though would only do more harm than good. 

“Yeah, I’m going.” Robert nodded before making to walk away, one final glance In Paddy’s direction telling him their conversation was far from over.

A far distance up the road Robert turned around to see Aaron still chatting to Paddy none the wiser of what the two of them were really talking about just minutes earlier. Aaron interrupting them wouldn’t cause Robert to never mention it again, he certainly wasn’t gonna let it go, maybe watching Paddy squirm would brighten up his dull days of nothing but sitting in his sister’s house watching daytime T.V, He held a secret that for once, was not made by him and although it may be a little wrong Robert would enjoy holding it over Paddy’s head if only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading.   
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
